


Murky Waters

by Phantom_Anime



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Makoto x Haru - Fandom, Rei x Nagisa - Fandom, Rin x Sousuke - Fandom, makoharu - Fandom
Genre: Cute MakoHaru, Fluff, M/M, MermaidAU, MermaidHaru, ScaredMakoto, SlowDevelopment, impliedReigisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime/pseuds/Phantom_Anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto starts his career at an aquarium after graduating university, little does he know that it's not just Orcas and Dolphins that he'll be taking care of!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

The ocean holds many secrets and mysteries. 

Makoto Tachibana, aged twenty-four and fresh out of university with a degree in Oceanology. His degree covered the plants and animals that lived within the vast depth to the body of water itself so it was no surprise that his email and mailbox was flooding with job requests from nearby aquariums and ocean research facilities. Amongst all of these, Makoto chose a large, high end aquarium that was only an hour train ride from Iwatobi. Not only would this job offer him good pay so that he would be able to support himself now that he had his own apartment, but he also got to work with exquisite animals such as Orcas, Dolphins and Sea horses were among the many that he would be working with.

He already had a job by time he arrive at the aquarium, no interview needed as a wetsuit was placed in his hands. Briefed by the manager, he was given a manual on how to feed and care for each animal as well as a piece of paper the displayed his hours. Today, he was working until closing; eleven PM and would start again at seven AM. Maybe Makoto needed to relocate closer to the aquarium or get a car…

He suited up in the changing rooms and placed his things in his required locker before taking the manual out and locking it, the key itself was attached to a rubber ring so he slipped it onto his wrist like a bracelet and made his way to the first animal on his list: Orcas. Upon arriving at the tank, he saw a small staircase at the side that lead up onto a platform that hung over the edge of the tank. Making his way up the stairs, he saw there was a bucket of food already waiting on the platform, he figured the manager was helping his ease into his first day and gratefully thanked him for the help. He took the plastic bucket by the handle and moved to the edge of the platform to peak into the water. The orcas were swimming around restlessly, it was their designated meal time and so Makoto didn’t waste any time in denying them of their meal. 

He sat at the edge of the platform and placed the bucket in his lap, taking a fish out and holding it out over the water, gasping as one of the orcas surfaced to take it. The creature was gentle and didn’t snatch it from him but allowed Makoto to simply drop it into his mouth. He repeated this for the four orcas, dividing the fish equally between them. Once the bucket was empty, they all surfaced and allowed Makoto to touch them. Each gave his hand a small bump with their short snouts before they dove back under the water, gently splashing him.

With a smile on his lips, he left the playful orcas to go and tend to the dolphins. He done the same as he did with the orcas, feeding them equally until their fish was gone. Unlike the orcas, they didn’t allow him to touch them but instead performed a trick for him, showing off their talent to impress their new carer. He clapped in praise before standing and leaving the tank, making his way down the side stairs to move onto his next animal.

Once he had fed the sea-lions, sea horses, sting rays and sharks (he had stood further away from the platform edge than he had with the other animals), he made his way to the last creature. This animal wasn’t on display yet as he had been told that it had been injured during the transferring process and they was nursing it to full health before displaying it. Makoto had been a little wary as he had not been told what this creature actually was. 

The lights were dim as they had not yet figured out whether the creature was light sensitive, alarming the other more as he slowly and quietly made his way up the stairs. He edged out onto the platform to look down into the tank but saw nothing but dark water, making him uneasy. He edged backwards towards the stairs and turned to quietly pick the bucket up. A sound of something surfacing and a splash alerted him that the creature had surfaced and knew he was there. It waited silently and Makoto’s heart was racing as he picked the bucket up and slowly turned around. His hands were shaking as he clutched the bucket handle and gasped when he saw what was there, letting out a nervous laugh.  
At the platform, a man had submerged from the water, his skin was pale and his hair was dark and wet as the male’s arms were folded, resting on the platform’s edge. Makoto looked at the male and the other stared back with deep blue eyes, just like the colour of the ocean itself. 

“I didn’t know the creature was friendly enough to have divers swim in the tank…” He trailed off, assuming the man was a diver. The male simply blinked an raised a hand, showing off his webbed fingers, small patches of blue scales now becoming visible as Makoto’s eyes adjusted to the light. Startled, Makoto dropped the bucket, mackerel spewing across the platform, earning a small glare from the creature. Makoto shrieked and moved to the very back of platform. 

The creature stared back intensely before looking at the mackerel. Of course! The mackerel must be for this creature and Makoto had gone and dropped it everywhere. Forcing the fear out of his system he apologised and began to collect the mackerel, placing it back into the bucket. He slowly slid the bucket over to the creature and watched as its webbed hand retrieved a fish from the bucket and ate it. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the creature’s lips were a soft blue, matching the colour of its scales that littered its upper body; Makoto wasn’t sure he wanted to know what the bottom half looked like. Three small slits on each side of the creature’s neck acted like gills, but apart from that he looked completely human. 

Makoto was risen from his thoughts as the empty bucket was pushed towards him and the creature had that intense gaze on him once more. Unsure and scared, Makoto picked up the bucket and placed it down by the stairs. He was feeling uncomfortable now, the creature’s stare making him shift nervously. What did it want? 

With no warning the creature moved quickly, making Makoto let out a yelp as a webbed hand was wrapped around his ankle, pulling him down with a thump before he was dragged forward as the creature receded back into the water, stopping once Makoto’s legs were hanging over the platform and in the water. The creature rose from the water, his webbed hands either side of Makoto’s legs as it took a closer look at him. Makoto was sure his heart was about to collapse from how fast it was beating, breathing quick as the creature moved up to his face. He could feel the creature exhale onto his skin lightly but he couldn’t find the strength to look away or run. 

The creature then dove back into the depth of the tank quickly, no warning given as Makoto caught a glimpse of a blue scaled tail. The male wasted no time in scrambling up from the platform and running down the stairs and away from the tank, fearful the creature would pull him in.


	2. Flooding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets over his fear of the creature and finds out he can talk.

Makoto had wasted no time in collecting his things from his locker and going home. He didn't even bother to change and arrived at his apartment with his wetsuit clinging to his legs. 

Once inside, he immediately phoned the manager but it went straight to answer phone. He didn't want to go back to that tank, it scared him but at the same time intrigued him. 

He sighed and decided to change into his nightwear before retiring for the night. He'd confront the manager in the morning. 

\-------------------

The sound of the alarm buzzing caused Makoto to stir from his sleep. Was it time to get up already? It only felt like five minutes. 

In a daze, Makoto clumsily felt for the alarm to turn it off, knocking his reading glasses off in the process. He then rose and got ready, leaving the house not long after with a clean wetsuit beneath his clothes and lunch in his bag. 

Today would be interesting... The events from last night had left Makoto curious and deep in though, the train ride seeming to pass quickly as he realised his stop was next. 

Getting off the train and swiping his card to pass through the barriers, he jogged to the aquarium, wanting to get there before he started so he could either speak to his manager or see the creature again. 

Once there, he put his things in his locker and removed his clothes so he was only in his wetsuit before slipping the rubber ring around his wrist and going to the Manager's office. He knocked and waited but heard nothing, he assumed he wasn't there. 

He breathed a small sigh before looking towards the direction of the tank in which the creature was in. He could do this. He just wouldn't go up the stairs. 

He made his way to the room and made sure to close the door behind him, creeping up to the glass to peer inside. The water was too murky to see anything; it probably hadn't been changed. But he could hear splashing at the surface. 

He hesitated for a moment before deciding to take a peak. He slowly made his was up the steps but as much as he tried to be quiet, the creature had heard him and the splashing ceased. When at the top of the stairs, he peaked round the corner at the platform and saw the creature waiting for him, this time, the creature was sitting on the platform, tail in the water. 

His skin was like starlight, pale and glistening. His hair was damp, showing he'd been sitting there for a while. He turned to look at Makoto, those deep blue eyes like whirlpools, capturing him off guard as a small gasp left the tall male's lips. This creature was beautiful... 

The creature held no expression as it looked at the other, lowering its head before turning away. 

Makoto frowned. What was wrong? He then remembered how he'd acted last night, figuring he had... Hurt (?) the other's feelings. 

He slowly moved forward, feeling a little at ease now the creature was out of the water - no possible chances of him being pulled in - and came to sit beside the creature. 

Flooding was the probably the best way to get past Makoto's fear. Flooding is when you submerge yourself in the fear so, for Makoto, last summer was when he tested the flooding technique. He'd gone out on a boat with his father to get over his fear of the ocean.   
They stopped the boat once they were a good mile out from the shore and Makoto shakily climbed into the ocean. He surrounded himself in his fear for over an hour till his heartbeat began to slow and he began to feel calm. He'd made peace with his fear of the ocean and would do the same with his creature. 

His heartbeat was rapid against his chest, paling slightly. He looked at the creature and saw it staring back, slightly closer than before. 

"Do you speak?" Makoto asked, hoping to get past his fear quicker if the creature spoke to him. It was a long shot but it was worth a try. 

The creature stared back at him for a long time before giving a small nod. Makoto was surprised. How had it learned to talk?

"How?..." He asked, feeling his heart rate beginning to slow.   
"Go to surface... Hear land fish talking..." Makoto notice how the creature struggled with words but nodded nonetheless. 

"Do you have a name?" He then asked. "I assume your a male?" He added to which the creature nodded. "Am... Haruka... Haru..." The creature said quietly, his voice was like velvet and Makoto felt calmness wash over him. He no longer felt scared by Haru, no longer intimidated by him. 

"What are you, Haru?" He notice how Haru was now looking between their hands.   
"Land fish call me... Merman." He struggled to find the words and Makoto's eyes widened.   
"Merman?" He said, though it made sense now. 

He then moved his hand but Haru grabbed it, frowning at the other. "Looking..." The merman grumbled. 

Compared to Haru, he had darker skin; tanned by the sun and lacking in webbed fingers. Haru noticed this and looked at his own hand.   
"No web..." He said before lightly pinching at the skin with joined Makoto's fingers together, confusion on his usually stoic face. 

"I don't need to live in water." He explained. "I can't live in water. I can only breathe air, so I'd have no use for the webbing like you do." He said, watching Haru listen intently before noticing the time.

"I start work now so I'll come back when it's feeding time." Makoto said, standing. Haru slipped back into the water and nodded, going beneath the surface as Makoto left, following him down the steps in his tank, pressing his hands against the glass as he watched Makoto leave.


	3. I'm Sorry (Hardly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a few scheduled days off. Haru doesn't like this at all. 
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by always_drarry's comment.

The next few days were Makoto's day off and to say Haru disliked this was an understatement. 

He was truly a vicious, deceptive creature when Makoto was not around to soothe his frustration with his kind words and talk of the ocean. 

The merman's refusal to eat frustrated the workers and his frequent attacks on the staff left him being treated harshly and lonely for a large part of the day. 

Upon returning to work, Makoto found the aquarium was understaffed due to Haru's persistent aggressive behaviour. He was shocked that Haru would act this way towards Makoto's friends and fellow workers, most of which had bite marks and bruises across their skin from the attacks that Haru had brought on them. 

Making his way to Haru's tank, Makoto was accompanied by a few members of staff wearily, staying by the large door as Makoto entered. Haru was watching from his tanks beneath the water, hissing at the staff before he saw Makoto and immediately ceased his behaviour, surfacing to meet Makoto at the platform. 

"I've heard you've been misbehaving." The brunette said sternly, standing on the platform, arms crossed with an expression that Haru could only place as disappointment. The merman lowered his head into the water, not meeting the other's gaze. 

"Well?" Makoto said, unimpressed, causing the merman to squirm under his hard gaze. 

"You weren't here..." Haru replied meekly, reaching out his webbed hand to touch Makoto but the other moved away and Haru pulled his hand back and looked to one side. 

"You can't hurt people... My friends, just because I'm not here, Haru... It's rude and unkind." He scolded, much like a mother would before sighing and sitting down, placing his hand in the water, aware of the other staff watching them. 

"Promise you won't hurt anyone in my absence?" Makoto sounded a little desperate, not wanting people to get hurt because Haru's patience wore thin quickly. Haru gave a weak nod though he didn't mean it. 

Makoto was his human. He had decided it even though he hadn't known him for long. Makoto intrigued him and no one would get in the way of that. And no mere human would keep him from Makoto. Ever.


	4. Haru's shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Haru got up to in the days Makoto was off from work. 
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> Thought you'd like a little flashback of what Haru got up to when Makoto was gone. Enjoy!

Flashback: Three days ago~

After Haru had said his goodbyes to Makoto he hastily swam down to the sandy bed of the tank which he now called his bed, wanting sleep to come swiftly so that he may see Makoto in the morning when he came with his morning meal

Haru heard the door open and figured that it must have been morning, the lights in his room flicking on as he made his way to surface the tank, listening for Makoto's footsteps on the stairs. 

Soon after, footsteps were heard accompanied by a high pitched whistling sound, hurting Haru's ears. This was not Makoto. This was an intruder. 

Upon thinking this, a blonde mass appeared in front of his eyes, causing Haru to move back. 

"Hello mermaid." The blonde was already irritating. "My name is Nagisa Hazuki. Makoto isn't here today so I'm feeding you this morning." The blonde, now known as Nagisa, stated with glee. Haru however wore a deadpanned expression, a sharp glare on his face as he hissed quietly in warning of Nagisa's close proximity. 

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." The other said in defence, setting the bucket of mackerel down on the platform. Haru continued to glare. 

Nagisa began to question the other and Haru sunk down to the water level was just below his eyes, still glaring at the other as his questions remained unanswered. He needed some peace and quiet otherwise this bundle of 'joy' would drive him mad. Was it possible for him to get a headache? His head was hurting. 

Quick to silence the other, he whipped his tail up to splash a wave of water over the other, watching with a subtle smirk as Nagisa abruptly stopped talking, going silent as he looked down at his soaked uniform, blinking in surprise. 

He didn't see Nagisa after that. 

Later that day, a young boy with silver hair came to take his uneaten food away, replacing it with a fresh batch. He rarely made eye contact with Haru and kept his lips sealed, quickly leaving. No hassle. 

Night fell and morning came, another day without Makoto and another day with idiotic humans that worked at the aquarium. 

He heard the door open and spied at the intruder through the tank's glass, eyes slits as he glared at the figure before moving up to the surface just in time to see the human emerging at the top of the stairs. 

It was a tall male, shorter than Makoto though, with ruby eyes and fierce red hair. Moron came to mind as Haru looked this peculiar male over. 

He was bobbing at the edge of the platform when the redhead set his fresh food down, a smirk crossing his lips as he crouched down. 

"I don't see what everyone is so scared about." He tutted, staring at Haru intently. "You're nothing but a fish." He taunted and Haru scowled.   
"Oh? Don't like being called a fish, huh?" He remarked snidely, taking Haru's jaw between his hand and turning his head from side to side to get a look at him. Haru definitely did not like this. 

It wasn't until the other lightly squeezed his jaw he felt his sharp teeth sink into the redhead's hand like one would into an apple. It turned out, the redhead did not like this. 

A loud cry emitted from the redhead's lips as he forced Haru off his hand, other members of staff rushing in at the alarmed noise. Haru moved to the other side of the tank, glaring at everyone who tended to the redhead who he'd found out was called Rin. 

The medical officer there had kept repeating that name, trying to calm the male before him. Rin cast a glance to Haru, a smug smirk on the merman's lips as they locked eyes before he dove into the tank. 

He didn't see Rin after that either. 

When supper feeding time came, a brooding male entered through the door and was a little taken back to see Haru sitting on the platform, waiting for him. His food from this morning was uneaten and sprawled across the stairs leading up to the platform, the merman having accidentally (purposefully) knocked the bucket over. 

Haru sung mournfully in his native tongue, the absence of Makoto weighing on him and the teal eyed male, Sousuke, felt the tune was almost hypnotic. Almost. 

He grumpily made his way up the stairs, careful not to slip on the mackerel as he loudly placed the bucket next to Haru, cutting off the sad melody. The merman glared in return only to have a pair of teal eyes glaring back. 

"Eat it." Sousuke muttered irritably, folding his arms across his chest. Haru would not be ordered around so easily and instead, slipped into the water, making a noise of disagreement. 

"Just eat the food and stop being so angsty and annoying because your precious Makoto isn't here." Sousuke said brutally. Haru decided he didn't like this man. 

"Swim?" Haru asked simply, catching the other off guard.   
"What? Yes of course I do." This caused a devilish smirk to form across the merman's lips. Like he'd done to Makoto when they met, he grabbed Sousuke's ankles and pulled the other into the tank recklessly, causing Sousuke to fall onto his back before sliding into the water. 

Haru held Sousuke under the water with a crazed look on his face, waiting till Sousuke was at his limit, on the brink of drowning before he pounded the male upwards with his tail harshly, watching in amusement as the large male scrambled out of the tank desperately. 

Haru sunk to the floor of the tank, maybe having injured his tail, it felt numb. 

No one came to visit or feed Haru on the third day, and the next person he saw was Makoto with his scolding lecture.


	5. Another Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has another incident involving Nagisa getting a little to close to Makoto for Haru's liking.

More possessive Haru for always_drarry and all of you other mer!Haru fans <3 

If any of you have an idea that you'd like me to put in the story then feel free to leave a comment and I'll try to incorporate it into the next chapter! 

Enjoy! 

\---------------------------------------------Over the passing weeks, Haru's shenanigans had been brushed under the rug and forgotten, though he was sure Rin and Sousuke still held a grudge. Nagisa however, forgave the merman for his ride behaviour and sometimes accompanied Makoto when he had to feed Haru.

Haru did not like this. 

Makoto noticed how whenever he brought Nagisa along Haru wouldn't speak. He also noticed that instead of the merman's usually stoic expression would turn into an unpleased scowl, an intimidating look if he were to be honest. He was surprised that Nagisa could ignore such a hateful glare. 

It was Haru's feeding time once again and Nagisa had came along with him, mindlessly chatting by Makoto's side and though Makoto felt guilty for not particularly listening to Nagisa, he had Haru on his mind, clouding his thoughts. How would he act today? Maybe he should ask Nagisa to stop coming along with him...

They entered the room and Nagisa's chattering stopped, pink hues going wide as he saw Haru sitting on the platform, waiting for Makoto. Only Makoto. 

A scowl appeared on the merman's face as he saw the blonde beside his human and dived into the water, moving away from the platform. Makoto noticed Haru's behaviour and frowned, continuing his journey up to the tank; Nagisa had run ahead and was already waiting on the platform trying to get Haru's attention but the merman rudely denied him his time. 

Once on the platform, Makoto called for Haru and the merman's gaze softened ever so slightly as his blue hues fell on Makoto. Hesitantly, Haru made his way over to Makoto, holding out a webbed hand for a piece of mackerel. 

Intrigued by the differences of their hands, Nagisa leant over Makoto, placing his hands on Makoto's shoulder to balance himself. Haru's eyes blazed with fury, baring his sharpened teeth with a warning hiss as he pulled Makoto away from Nagisa, pulling Makoto into the water with a loud splash. 

Haru pulled Makoto through the water to the other side of the tank, one arm wrapped around Makoto's back to hold him up while a webbed hand was placed on top of his hair protectively. 

Due to his balance being gone, Nagisa was sprawled out across the platform, eyes wide at how fast Haru was as worriedly looking at his friend which was currently being held in the merman's grasp. Makoto's heart was racing from the quick action. He knew Haru wouldn't hurt him but he still felt uneasy due to Haru's recently odd behaviour. 

He could hear Haru's heart hammering against his chest as he felt a webbed hand combing through his hair gently though when he looked up he saw Haru giving Nagisa a stone cold glare. 

In a panic, Nagisa scrambled to his feet and shouted about getting help before running off to get assistance from the other staff.


	6. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru suffers the consequences of his actions.

Haru found himself in a dark room when he awoke. All he remembered was the staff rushing in to save Makoto and feeling a sharp jab in his tail before the world was washed from his view. His head hurt. 

Makoto was nowhere to be seen, not that he could see at all and he wasn't in water anymore. 

He was sitting down and his tail was in a body of water. Maybe a small paddling pool? He tried to sit forward but a cold metal around his wrists refrained him. He was... Chained? He tugged his arms up from the floor but the sound of clattering metal showed he was chained to the floor. 

Panic set in and he began to splash his tail, water sloshing over the edge of the pool which he was being contained. He tugged at his restraints until he no longer had the energy to do so. 

His head hung low, he began to wail sorrowfully, wishing he was back in his tank and not a dark and foreign room. 

Haru hadn't know how much time had passed but his throat was now dry and sore; a sensation he had never felt before. And so he took to soft sobs instead. He missed Makoto, he wanted Makoto to come and hold him, to be beside him.

His salty tears hit the water gently, making it ripple frequently. His felt dehydrated, ill. 

"Makoto..." He sniffled, tugging at his bonds tiredly, mustering a feeble attempt to try and free himself. He waited for an answer, expecting the other to come waltzing through the door to save him. But no one came. He was utterly alone. 

Makoto on the other hand could hear Haru's cries and noises of him trying to escape, the sorrowful sounds that were being emitted for the other's lips make Makoto's eyes swell with tears. Then he heard it. His name. The smallest of mutters from the merman, the sound of utter sadness, of loneliness, of longing. He wanted to hold the other and to comfort him. 

He understood that Haru's actions were not dangerous but other's did not see it quite the same. They called the merman a viscous creature, untameable and dangerous. Many had told the Manager to remove the merman from the aquarium, to dispose of him or throw him back into the sea in which he had come from but Rei refused. He was more levelheaded than those whom worked at the aquarium. 'Misunderstood creatures are feared.' He'd said to the other's. 

And it was true.


	7. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gives Makoto the cold shoulder for not helping him and Makoto teaches Haru a new human interaction.

Hello all! I apologise for not having this chapter out sooner! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget! If there is a prompt you'd like me to write [it doesn't have to be MakoHaru] just leave a comment below and if you'd like to contribute an idea for me to write into the story then just let me know on the comments! Happy reading!

\----------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Haru and Makoto had been forced to go on annual leave so he wasn't tempted to see Haru; giving the merman time to cool off. 

He returned the same day they put Haru back in his tank and he was pleased to hear that the merman hadn't resisted when they were tending to any injuries that had befallen him or when they moved him to the tank once more. It still unsettled him though. They way Haru could be but also the way that his fellow friends and staff had reacted towards the merman and how he had been treated so horribly. 

Makoto went to see Haru as soon as he'd made his feeding rounds, a gentle smile on his lips, though, when Haru saw him he did not share the same expression. 

Makoto climbed the stairs and made his way to the platform that Haru was leaning on but when he approached the merman turned a cold shoulder towards him and moved away. 

"Haru?..." He frowned. "Please, I'm sorry that you were treated like that... I had no part in it." His pleading was met by silence and Haru's back to him. 

For a good two and a half hours Makoto tried to get Haru to speak to him but it was obvious that Haru was giving him the silent treatment. Eventually, Makoto climbed into the water and swam to Haru's side, demanding to be talked to. 

Makoto's face grew into a soft sadness and offered a gentle hand which he placed on Haru's cheek, slowly moving closer to embrace the other. 

"I know why you acted that was with Nagisa and I forgive you but you need to stop being a threat to others otherwise there will be consequences that I can't protect you from." Makoto sighed, feeling those webbed hands hesitantly wrap around him in silent forgiveness. 

As Makoto moved back from the gentle embrace, ocean blue eyes met emerald green as he found himself captivated. The soft skin of Haru's hand caressing his face; exploring. His pale azure lips were slightly parted and Makoto's own pink ones parted with a soft gasp, hypnotised by Haru's overall beauty. 

Maybe what he was about to do next would cost him his job or get him into serious trouble, but right now, he could care less. 

Haru looked up, eyes wide with curiosity as Makoto moved his index finger under the merman's chin, lifting his head before placing his lips over the other, sealing the kiss which he had desired long before he had realised it. Haru's eyes remained wide not only in shock but in curiosity.

As Makoto pulled back his cheeks grew red and a quiet apology slipped past his lips. 

"What was that? What did you do?" Haru asked, tilting his head and Makoto looked surprised. 

"I-It was a kiss... It's what we do when we really like someone, or love someone." The other explained, his cheeks heating up and Haru held his own blush on his cheeks. 

"I'd like to try this 'kiss' thing again." The merman stated. So they did.


	8. Progressing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru becomes nervous about being shown to people at the aquarium, the days of his viewing slowly counting down. 
> 
> Haru gets a little carried away and Makoto gets cold feet.

A few weeks went by and Makoto and Haru were growing more comfortable around each other, even greeting one another with small kisses on the cheek and departing with a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Haru was healing quickly, growing stronger and healthier and his viewing day was slowly approaching. 

"Makoto?" He looked at the other, both of them sitting on the platform that hung over Haru's tank. 

"What happen..." He was still struggling to fully pick up Makoto's language. "... When I show people me?" He frowned, both nervous about the upcoming task he'd be faced with and the way people would react to him. Makoto took his hand to comfort and calm him. 

"You'll get put in a very large tank, better than this one, with rocks and sand and maybe even some little fishes to keep you company." He hummed, sensing his nerves. 

"And you will be able to see everyone and everyone will be able to see you. Go up to the glass, be nice and interact with them." He smiled. "I'll be there too, if you need me." He added, soothing the other's worries. 

Haru simply nodded, resting against the other. "Swim with me?" He asked, slipping back into his tank, waiting for Makoto to join him. The other smiled and nodded, joining the other in the lukewarm water. 

He figured this was Haru's way of relieving stress, the merman seeming to relax when he was in the water. They both floated on their backs in the tank, enjoying the comfortable silence for a while. 

After about two hours of floating, Makoto sighed gently. "I have to go and feed the other creatures..." He then sat up, wading in the water as he looked at Haru. The merman was holding a soft frown on his lips. 

"I know." He mumbled. "You should go." Haru then swam up to Makoto, placing his arms around the other's neck, nudging their noses together briefly before pressing his lips to Makoto's. The kiss was different this time; it was full of longing and need, heavy on his lips and Makoto found himself with a dark blush. This was not their normal chaste kiss, not that he minded. The kiss continued, growing more heated and Makoto felt himself slowly moving through the water, stopping once his back was pressed against the side of the tank. 

It took all of Makoto's effort to pull away, his face a deep red. The merman himself held no blush, only longing for the other, Haru moved towards Makoto once again but the olive haired male forced himself to stop the other. "I have to go, Haru..." He didn't make eye contact with the other, knowing that if he did he'd want to stay. 

He moved to the edge of the platform and climbed out, draping a towel around his neck. 

"I'll come and see you again tomorrow." He said, leaving promptly. The merman watched, confused by the other, fearing that he'd upset the other.

\---------------------------------------------

Hello Readers! 

Just wanted to add this note to let you know I have uploaded a tester fic about various Free!ships. It's a God/Goddess AU so yeah... If you could check that out and let me know what you think that'd be great!


	9. Haru Has Enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru can take no more of Makoto's jumpiness and after a brief encounter at feeding time Haru has enough and finally says something. But does it make it worse, or better?

Sorry for not updating for so long! I've had major writer's block on this story so if any of you can offer ideas for the next chapter then that'll help me get the next chapter up quicker! 

I know it's short but this is all I could muster up so I hope you enjoy! 

\-------------------------------------

The next few days were slow for Haru. Makoto had been acting strange. He was jumpy and always on guard; it was grating on Haru's nerves to the point of wishing Makoto would just leave instead of attempting to engage in an awkward conversation that left Haru sulking at the bottom of his tank. 

The merman decided to treat Makoto the way he appeared to want to be treated. He barely acknowledged the olive haired male when he came with his bucket of food; coming up to eat before diving back to the bottom of the tank. He couldn't remember the last time he'd spoke to Makoto properly. Haru put his focus into providing a good show for the people who came to visit and wouldn't deny that he had capture the hearts of many; some visited him daily at the aquarium with gifts of mackerel and he would have happily accepted but Haru himself was denied the gifts by the owner of the aquarium in fear of it being contaminated. Haru was not impressed; neither was Makoto (but that was for different reasons). 

Haru often sung his mournful song; missing the times in which him and Makoto had bonded, when they had kissed. He missed the feeling of the other's lips on his own. He would never admit to that though, that would be absurd. Besides, he was pretty sure that Makoto had met someone else, or just plainly lost interest for him die to how cold he was being. 

Haru was fine with this, that was until he snapped. 

Makoto had come to give him his food and Haru waited patiently on the platform, tail in the water. Haru had reached for his food when Makoto had put it down and their hands brushed; causing Makoto to yank his hand away as if it had been scolded. This was the last straw for Haru and he could no longer put up with Makoto's head games. 

"What is wrong with you?! Do you honestly find me that... That..." He was searching for the word. "Repulsive?" His voice was so full of rage but at that last word it broke into a whisper and the merman slipped back into his tank. 

Makoto tried to say something; to muster up the courage for an apology but he just ended up running away. 

Haru cried that night. He hadn't done that since he was little but tonight just weighted down on him and he could no longer hold in his sadness with a simple sad song. His tears were separate droplets of water than the tank water and looked like a stream of bubbles which were floating the the surface. He cried hard and long that night; filling his tank with tears. Sleep soon took him and he finally felt peace. All lingering thoughts of Makoto was momentarily gone as he felt peaceful darkness wash over his tired body.


	10. Working it out (and a little more).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru work things out and it lead to a little more than what either of them expected. 
> 
> ~Little bit of touching for all of you that have waited patiently for this chapter~

When Haru awoke, it was dark. A black shadow was looming above his tank on the platform and his curiosity led him to surface; investigating it. 

Upon surfacing, he discovered Makoto sleeping; a hand dipped into the water. Of all places to sleep he'd chosen here and Haru wasn't sure whether he should be pleased or not. 

The merman admired Makoto's body carefully, he was well built and firm; blessed with good looks and an admirable personality. He'd make the perfect mate. 

Mate? Had that thought really crossed Haru's mind? 

Embarrassed, the merman dipped his head in the water to cool his burning cheeks before reaching up to prod the other. 

Makoto stirred at the prod but didn't waver from his sleep and so, using his tail, he splashed a small amount of water over him. The olive haired male awoke immediately, sitting up and gasping loudly as he wiped water from his face. 

"H-Hey!" The other whined; offended that he'd been awoken so harshly. This only earned a stare from the merman. 

Upon seeing Haru awake, Makoto sat up and wiped the water from his face. "O-Oh.. Haru, sorry. I came to see you but you were sleeping... I guess I fell asleep waiting for you." He began to chuckle but it soon died out since Haru's state hadn't wavered.

"I'm sorry for how I acted... It was irrational. I was embarrassed and I panicked..." He looked down at his lap. "No one has ever made me feel like that before Haru... I've never been that far with anyone either.." His cheeks grew a soft pink. 

Haru moved towards the platform and climbed onto it skilfully; he was unsure of what to say but soon decided to confess, if Makoto wanted nothing to do with him after that then he'd have to deal with it. 

"Mate." He said, looking at the other with a soft blush; moving his webbed hand up to place it on Makoto's chest. "Want... You to be my mate. Forever." He then took Makoto's hand and placed it on his porcelain chest, mirroring him.

Makoto's eyes widened. How would that even work? He was human and Haru was a merman. Forever? How long did Haru live for? Didn't he want to go back to the ocean? 

"Stop thinking." Haru sounded so much closer than before and Makoto broke out of thought to see the merman had moved to sit in front of him, hands on his shoulders, noses almost touching. 

The merman leant in, placing his lips delicately on Makoto's in a sweet kiss. His lips were cold compared to Makoto's. 

The kiss had slowly grown more intense; hot. Haru was now sitting in Makoto's lap; olive hair scrunched up in his webbed hands as he kissed the other fiercely, Makoto's thumbs rubbing soft circles on the area of Haru's hips where his scales began. This time he wouldn't run, he wouldn't leave Haru and he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him. 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't aroused, his wetsuit tighter than normal and he wasn't sure whether Haru was until he broke the kiss to catch his breath, catching sight of the merman's manhood. 

It was slightly different than a humans, it was slick, coated with some sort of wet stickiness. It was a soft pink in comparison to his blue tinted skin and tail, much smaller than Makoto's. 

Once Haru had figured out what Makoto was looking at he quickly covered himself with his hands; making it recede back into a small hole in his tail. Makoto then looked up at Haru, he was blushing; embarrassed. 

"Haru... If we're going to try and make us work then I need to know more about you..." He said softly, bringing his hand up to stroke the merman's cheek gently. 

"Like your anatomy. It's different from mine." Makoto added and Haru nodded in understanding. "Promise you won't freak out.." The merman asked, seeming a little nervous now. Makoto nodded. "I won't, I promise." 

It took Haru a while to find the words to explain how they were different. "I have no specific sex... I am female, and male." He said quietly and Makoto looked at the other curiously. "... You have both parts?" Makoto asked, to which Haru nodded slowly. 

Makoto felt relieved in some way. The idea of sex embarrassed Makoto, even more so when he thought about it with Haru. But he seemed calmer now. Of course, if they were to engage in such an activity there would be complications, but not so many now he'd been told that. 

"Where?" Makoto then asked, referring to where both male and female sex organs were; he'd seen the male, but not the female. It made him curious. 

Haru looked down, embarrassment flooded through him. Why did he have to explain? Why couldn't Makoto just know already? 

After a while of composing himself, Haru, with his face burning with embarrassment, took Makoto hand and placed it over a hole just below where he'd seen his male sex organ. 

"Careful..." Haru warned, taking his hands away to let Makoto decide what he wished to do. 

He felt around the area gently, noting how Haru shivered and soon the same substance that had coated Haru's manhood was being produced once more. Makoto pulled his hand back, it was too soon for him to go further and judging from Haru's embarrassed face and wide eyes; it was too much for him too.

Makoto moved forward to kiss the other chastely. "Thank you for sharing this with me. It's very important... I have to go home now, but I'll see you again tomorrow, okay?" He smiled softly and Haru nodded, slowly sinking back into the water and floating to the bottom of the tank.


	11. Putting The Foot Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has enough of the aquarium. He's taking Haru home.

Makoto was early to work the following day, and boy was he glad that he was. As soon as he stepped foot through the doors, he heard screeching; high pitched and pained. 

Hearing it made Makoto drop his duffle bag and run towards it. He feared where it was coming from but he knew. He knew it was from Haru's tank. He ran through the aquarium to the back where they were keeping the merman. 

Laying his eyes on Haru, Makoto felt his eyes well up. Haru as being pinned to the platform, screaming as the aquarium staff manhandled him. One hand had a tight grip in Haru's hair, pinning his head down while two more staff held down his torso and arms and three other held down his tail while a man in a labcoat was taking samples of Haru's scales. 

"Stop!" Makoto shouted, running up the stairs, beginning to push the staff aside, "Stop this! You're hurting him!" He wrestled with the staff, while Haru struggled to get free, crawling up towards Makoto. His tail was bleeding where the scales had been ripped out. 

"We've got what we needed." The scientist said to the other staff, bagging the scales as he turned to make his way down the stairs, ignoring Makoto's presence. 

"That creature is too violent. It cannot be trusted to be in this aquarium." The scientist said to the staff, "I'd advice disposing of the creature before it causes serious harm to your staff members." 

Makoto's heart sunk. No... This wasn't happening. They couldn't... 

Makoto's head was running wild and it was Haru that anchored him by reaching up to touch Makoto's cheek. 

"I'm taking you home. Tonight. When I've finished my shift, I'll come back and I'll take you home." Makoto whispered out softly to Haru, his voice low enough for the other staff not to hear him. 

"I'm going to keep you safe..."

 

\-------------------------------

Haven't hpdated for a while but have had major writer's block. I know this chapter is short too but I want to update it anyways to try and get back into the swing of the story. Hopefully there will be more chapters but it's not a guarantee.


	12. Set In Motion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to get Haru out of the aquarium becomes more finalised and Makoto recruits help with the escape when the reality of Haru's wellbeing becomes more threatening.

Hey guys, I'd like to formally apologise for that chapter that was posted yesterday, it was very short and definitely not worth the wait. Hopefully this could redeem itself. 

Thanks.  
\-----------------------------

An hour after the incident in Haru's tank room, Makoto found himself in Rei's office alongside Rin, Nagisa and Sousuke. The purple haired man sighed softly, pushing his red framed glasses up his nose as he looked to each of his staff members from behind his desk. There was a long silence before Rei spoke. 

"I know what I said before... About keeping the merman. I said he was a misunderstood creature," Rei started, breaking the silence which cause the other four people in the room to look at him, "I said that I wouldn't have him removed from this aquarium. However," Rei pushed back his desk chair to open one of his draws, pulling out an envelope. "I was handed this by that man who came to visit the creature this morning. He is from The Science of Oceanology Team that is linked to us through the board; where we get all of our funding." Rei placed it on the desk in front of the others and Makoto made a grab for it first. 

"Visited isn't the word I'd use, Rei..." Makoto felt an anger bubble inside him. He was usually very mellow and relaxed and he would continue to be, especially since he knew well enough that Rin or Sousuke would put him in his place should he have an outburst. None the less, he turned the envelope over. It was already opened, of course, so Makoto pulled out the letter that was inside. 

"Read it aloud, if you please, Makoto." Rei requested as the other unfolded the letter. It was from the direct board that linked the aquarium and The Science of Oceanology Team together. Makoto could already tell this letter was going to be holding any merry news. 

"Mr Ryugazaki," Makoto started aloud, "It has come to the board of director's attention that the creature specimen you have labelled as a 'merman' has now become a danger to the staff of your aquarium," Makoto was about to continue when Rin interjected, "Damn right he's a danger! He could have seriously injured me and he nearly drowned Sousuke!" Rin bit out to which Makoto glared at him. 

"Yeah, notice how you're still standing here alive." Makoto snapped before continuing to read, "Due to three separate incidents being reported from the same creature harming staff it is our deepest condolences to have to withdraw funding from this project and ask that you-" Makoto couldn't go on, his eyes widened at the words and Nagisa looked to see Makoto grow pale, the blond frowned and gently slid the letter from Makoto's hands to finish reading. 

"And ask you to... Dispose of the creature as... Humanly as possible. There will be another member of The Science of Oceanology Team visiting in a week's time to the date on this letter to see if you have carried out what has been requested. Failure to do so will end with you being demoted and the aquarium being shut down." Nagisa finished and placed the letter on Rei's desk. 

"They can't do that!" Nagisa practically shouted, "They can't! It's not fair!" Makoto was still pale, in shock. Rin was shaking his head and sighing, running a hand through his hair as he thought while Sousuke stood there with his arms folded across his chest, "They're being over dramatic." Sousuke said, "Yes, he injured myself and Rin but the creature didn't feel safe. Putting it down because it was following its instincts just seems morbid."

"'It' is a 'he' and he has a name." Makoto snapped at the group, finally breaking from his thoughts, "His name is Haru and he can talk and feel just as much as you and I." He bit out, causing the other's eyes to widen. Rei stood slowly. 

"You have spoke to this creature - to Haru?" He corrected himself as he looked at Makoto and he nodded, "Why did you not tell anyone?" Rei questioned, though he knew the answer already. If Makoto had said anything then he would have had no choice but reported to the board, they would have come to take Haru away to do tests. His thoughts were confirmed by Makoto saying; "With all due respect, I think you know why I kept it to myself." 

"I'm taking him and I'm leaving." Makoto said firmly, causing the other's to look at him, "You're doing what now?" Rei questioned. 

"I'm taking Haru out of here and I'm taking him home. I'm not letting anyone hurt him, or 'dispose' of him as stated in that letter." Makoto moved to the door when he felt Sousuke's hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't try and stop me Sou, we all know I'm not one for fighting but you know I can hold my ground against you if I have to." His voice maintained its usual calmness but the threat still lingered there until he felt Sousuke's hand slide off his shoulder. 

"Let me help." Sousuke said and Makoto frowned turning around, "Are you mad?" Rei questioned, "If any of us get caught, we could go to jail!" 

Makoto looked at Rei, "You know just as much as the rest of us how inhuman it would be to do what the company is telling us to do. Just tell them that the deed is done and his body returned to the ocean. Please, Rei..." 

Rei was silent for a few moments before he pushed his frames up his nose, "Do you know how much I'd be risking if I were to do this for you?" Makoto nodded and looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"Do it. Wait for the aquarium to close and then move as quickly as you can. Do any of you have a car?" Sousuke nodded and Makoto looked to Rei. 

"Thank you, Rei... And Sousuke." Makoto breathed out a sigh of relief, he was more levelheaded now that he knew he'd have help. Nagisa let out a cheer and went to join Makoto and Sousuke at the door, "Count me in!" 

Rin grumbled quietly to himself folding his arms across his chest, "Don't expect me to have any part in this!" The group looked at the other and Nagisa frowned. It was Sousuke that spoke: "Actually, Rin. I believe you still owe me one for that little incident in the shark tank a few weeks ago." Rin's face contorted into that of horror. 

"You wouldn't dare." Sousuke wore a smug smile, "Oh, but I would Rin." Rin stood there for a few moments with a scowl on his face, "Fine!" He growled out, "I'm in." 

So it was settled. Haru was getting out of here tonight with the help of Sousuke, Nagisa and Rin. He couldn't wait to tell Haru the news.


	13. Chapter 13: Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take action into relocating Haru... Only something starts to go horribly wrong.

"We've got to move quickly. The longer we take, the more chance we have of drawing attention to ourselves." Sousuke spoke, leaning against one of the lockers in the changing rooms. Nagisa, Rin and Makoto were at their lockers, packing their things away into their bags quickly, "I know Sou, but we've got to tell Haru yet and we don't even know where we're going or how we're going to move him. It's not like we have a tank in the boot of your car." Rin quipped, causing Makoto to stop what he was doing. Rin had a point. Makoto zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before grabbing two towels and a t-shirt from his locker and closing it. 

"Our main goal is to get Haru to the ocean. For now, we will move him to my apartment. It's close to the ocean and only a half hour car journey from here, Haru can breath above water so he should be okay but I don't know how he's going to react to being out of water. I'll soak these towels in water and wrap them around his tail and he can wear this t-shirt so he doesn't get cold." The team nodded and closed their lockers, slinging their bags onto their shoulders. Makoto looked at his watch.

"The aquarium closed five minutes ago. Sousuke, go and bring the car around to the back entrance where the deliveries are made, Rin, you and Nagisa go to the back entrance and open the shutter door. When Sou backs into the delivery bay, open the boot and clear everything out onto the back seat. Nagisa, you'll wait in the car after, Rin you wait till I come out with Haru. Wait for us to get in the boot, then shut it for us and get in the car." Makoto instructed quickly, making his way to the door of the changing rooms, everyone nodded, following closely behind. Makoto checked his watch again. The security guards would be wandering around now so he had to be careful not to be seen, otherwise both himself and Rei would get into serious trouble. He took a deep breath, hand on the door to push it open.

"Lets do this." He pushed the door open and they all rushed out, Makoto going left while the other three went right, Sousuke soon splitting up from Rin and Nagisa as the three made their way to their designated spots. 

Makoto ran to Haru's tank room quickly, towels and shirt in hand. He slid the door open slightly and looked around quickly, the guards weren't patrolling here yet. He walked quickly to over to the stairs and climbed them quickly, doing his best to be silent. He heard Haru surface. He kneeled down on the ledge and dunked the towels in the water, soaking them as he looked over to the door quickly. 

"What are you doing?" Haru asked curiously, eyeing the towels, "Get out of the water." Makoto ordered, causing Haru to raise a brow but lift himself up onto the platform nonetheless. Makoto laid the towels out on the floor and shuffled over to Haru to put the t-shirt over his head. 

"What is this?" Haru asked, to which Makoto shushed him, "It's a t-shirt, be quiet." Makoto answered as he put Haru's arms through. 

"Why am I wearing it?" Haru asked, this time his voice was lowered, "Because I'm taking you out of here. To my home, and then the ocean so you can be free." 

"Ocean? Free?" Haru repeated and Makoto nodded. He pulled the towels over to them and lifted Haru so he was sitting beneath one, wrapping it around the top half of his tail while the bottom half remained in the water. When Makoto began to lift the bottom half of Haru's tail out of the water, Haru panicked.

"W-What are you doing! Stop!" He shrieked, causing Makoto to put his hand across Haru's mouth and hold it there. Makoto waited, listening intensely to see if there was any movement beyond the door. A few moments passed and Makoto deemed it safe to uncover Haru's mouth. 

"You need to take it out of water otherwise you can't leave. Now come on. we don't have much time!" Makoto whispered desperately.

"I can't, I can't leave the water. Father told me if some part of us in not in the water we will dry up and die!" Haru whimpered and Makoto shook his head. 

"Haru, Haru look at me," Makoto took Haru's face between his hands, forcing the other to look at him. "Look at my face, do you think I'm going to let you die?" Haru shook his head, no, and brought his hands up to hold Makoto's, closing his eyes tightly. 

"Do it, quickly, then take me home and put me in water. I don't want to die, not yet." Haru covered his eyes with his hands, entrusting his life with Makoto. 

Makoto quickly swung Haru round, wrapping the rest of his tail up before picking him up and walking cautiously down the stairs before moving to the door. He squeezed through the small gap and moved quickly down the hall towards the delivery bay. He went to turn the corner when he saw a guard and quickly hid. 

"Dammit." Makoto whispered, his chest heaving from moving so quickly as well as carrying Haru. It was ten that he heard footsteps fast approaching from where he came and his heart started to beat rapidly. This is it. He's going to get caught and Haru will never see the ocean again. Makoto closed his eyes and hugged Haru close to him. 

"What are you doing?" Makoto looked up and felt his heart was going to burst, "Rei!" Makoto breathed in relief. 

"Why are you waiting around? You'll get caught." Rei hissed before Makoto gestured to the guard around the corner. Rei peered around to see him and sighed, pushing his glasses up. 

"Leave it to me." Rei walked around the corner and spoke idly with the guard before the two walked off in the opposite direction and down a hallway. Makoto took this chance to move and quickly ran down the corridor, taking a right and following it all the way down before he came to the door to the stairs. He pushed his back against it, stumbling backwards as the door opened before making his way down three flights of stairs. 

Haru opened the door to exit the stairwell and they continued down the corridor, taking a left before opening another door that opened up to the delivery bay. There Makoto saw Rin leaning against the car, Sousuke and Nagisa already in the car. He ran over to them and got into the boot, Haru sitting between his legs with his back to Makoto's chest. Rin shut the boot quickly and ran round to the passenger side, getting into the car. Sousuke sped off immediately after, heading for Makoto's house. The further away they got from the aquarium, the less tense the atmosphere in the car was. 

About ten minutes into the journey, Makoto looked down at Haru with a smile, but it soon faded when he saw Haru's skin. It was a sickly pale, an off-white grey colour. Makoto took Haru's hand into his own and lifted it. He breathed in sharply when he saw the webbing between Haru's fingers beginning to split and turn brown. 

"Haru, Haru are you okay?" Makoto tilted the other's head to look up at him. Haru didn't open his eyes. Makoto shook him gently, "Haru, answer me, now isn't the time to be shy about speaking." Makoto said desperately. 

"S-Something is wrong..." Haru breathed out slowly and Makoto looked up to see Nagisa and Rin looking at him with wide eyes. 

"What's going on, what's wrong with him?" Nagisa asked, his eyes searching Haru's body quickly. 

"I-I don't know. I think he's drying up. He's going to die if we don't get him in water soon." Makoto spluttered out, "Drive faster, Sou." Rin demanded, causing Sousuke to quickly increase his speed. The road was desolate aside from Sousuke's car racing down the road. 

Makoto looked down at Haru as they passed under the street lamps, becoming more and more alarmed as he saw the towel begin to change colour from white to a reddish-brown. He began to unwrap the towel and regretted it instantly. As he pulled back the towel, parts of Haru's tail went with it, "Oh god, oh god, Sousuke drive faster. Drive faster now! I don't care if you get a ticket. I'll pay for it so just drive faster!" Makoto screamed desperately. 

Nagisa looked over at Makoto before staring at where the towel had been lifted, "Haru!" Nagisa called, but Haru wasn't listening, he was staring at where the towel was lifted, watching as his own scales peeled away from his tail. He didn't feel any pain. Only shock. His breathing began to get rapid as he unwrapped himself, Makoto fixed in place due to both shock and horror as Haru looked at his butchered tail. His once beautiful scales now brown and curling, some stuck to the towels, some remaining. It was an ugly sight and Haru could only relate to seeing a similar sight after his mother's tail had been butchered by a shark when he was a boy. 

Haru began to tear up and it wasn't long before tears spilled down his cheeks. Was this it? He was going to die. He was going to die in the back of a car before being about to do all that he dreamt of doing. He wanted to stay with Makoto, even if it meant living in his bathroom for the rest of hi life or in a blow up pool. He didn't care as long as he could be with Makoto forever. But now his dream was dying, and Haru felt sick. 

Makoto recovered from shock and covered Haru back up, "We'll fix it okay? Remember what I said. I told you I wasn't going to let you die okay? And I'm not. We'll get you in water and you'll be okay again." Makoto's words were more to comfort himself rather than Haru, after all, Haru had entrusted him with his life and now he was dying. 

Ten minutes later and they were at Makoto's apartment, Rin jumped out of the car and ran to the boot, popping it open quickly, Makoto threw his keys at Rin as he scrambled to get out of the car with Haru. Rin, Makoto, Haru and Nagisa began to run for the apartment building as Sousuke parked the car before following. Makoto began running up the flights of stairs with the others right behind him. They didn't have time to wait for the elevator and it was only three flights of stairs. They all ran down the corridor before stopping outside Makoto's apartment, Rin unlocked the door in record time before Makoto pushed through and ran for the bathroom. He put the plug in the bath and turned the taps on full blast before putting Haru in the tub and turning on the light. 

Haru's eyes were closed as Makoto slowly removed the towels, the bath filling up quickly. He threw the towel to the side and took a sharp breath inward when he saw Haru's tail. It was completely ruined, there was no way that they could heal him, Makoto was even sure he could see two long white bones running down the sides of Haru's tail. Makoto lent his forehead on the side of the tub before breaking down and beginning to cry. Haru was going to die. And it was all his fault. Rin, Sousuke and Nagisa all made their was into the bathroom quickly, Rin darting forward to turn off the taps as the bath began to overflow. Makoto didn't even notice. 

Makoto felt a hand on his head and looked up slightly to see Haru slide his hand down to hold Makoto's, his webbing falling from his fingers like dead skin, "Don't blame yourself... You saved me..." Haru whispered out gently, moving Makoto's hand to his lips and kissing it sweetly, "Will you do something for me?" Haru asked quietly and Makoto nodded, "I'd do anything for you." Haru's eyes began to water. 

"I don't want you to see me die. Go outside and shut the bathroom door and leave me." Haru pulled himself forward so that his forehead was resting against Makoto's, his eyes closed as he wept silently. Makoto began to cry too as he placed his hand on the back of Haru's head and moved to place a gentle kiss on Haru's lips. He didn't care if the other's were watching, this would be the last time he ever got to do it.

Nagisa watched the two of them, tears streaming down his face before he let out a sob and clung to Sousuke, crying into his shirt. The stoic male placed a hand on top of Nagisa's blond hair to comfort him before turning to look at Rin who had a few silent tears trekking down his face, "Are you crying too?" Sousuke asked and Rin turned to look at him with red cheeks, "Shut up!" Rin hissed and Sousuke sighed, pulling Rin towards him and forcing Rin to bury his head in is shoulder so he could cry, his free and coming up to rest on the back of Rin's head. It was only them, when no one was looking, did Sousuke shed his tears for Makoto and Haru. 

"I will do as you ask, only because I don't want to defy your last wish." Makoto said through his sobs, his voice breaking. His kissed Haru's hand multiple times before placing it back in the water and allowing Haru to lean back in the tub. He turned around to see Rin and Nagisa clinging onto Sousuke crying and even the stoic man himself shedding tears for him. Sousuke began to back out of the bathroom, dragging the other two with him into the living room. Makoto followed shortly after, stopping at the bathroom door, he turned to Haru to look at him one last time before closing the bathroom door. 

He walked sluggishly to the front door and took the keys out of the lock, closing it quietly before going into his bedroom to weep privately. He knelt in front of his bed, face buried into the duvet covers to muffle his cries as he prayed for some miracle to happen. For there to be someway for Haru to live. Hours passed and the apartment settled into a sad atmosphere. It was silent. 

Makoto eventually moved from the floor, his legs numb from the amount of time he had spent in the same position. He left him room and walked silently past the bathroom, pausing at the door, he pressed his ear against it; silence. He hung his head low and made his way into the living room to find Nagisa asleep on the sofa, seeming to have worn himself out from crying while Rin sat on the floor with his legs outstretched, Sousuke's head resting on his lap as the redhead's hand made his way through Sousuke's dark hair, the other hand drinking a hot cup of tea to comfort himself. 

Makoto walked past them and into the kitchen to get a glass of water before coming to sit on the floor by Rin. Makoto looked down at Sousuke to see him staring into nothing, his eyes red from crying before looking up to see Rin's eyes were the same. Makoto himself probably didn't look any better, He placed the glass of water in front of him and stared at it, trying to take his mind elsewhere. He didn't want to cry in front of the other's again, but it was hard when all that was on his mind was Haru. His smile, the way he waited for Makoto on the platform, the first time he heard Haru's beautiful voice, the first time Haru had spoken to him and all of the wonderful conversations they had had afterwards. Their first kiss, Haru's stories of the ocean... Their last kiss. Makoto didn't even realise he was crying again until Rin gently placed his hand on Makoto's knee in comfort. 

"He loved you, so much, don't blame yourself Makoto, Haru wouldn't want that." Rin said gently, causing Makoto to cry fresh tears, nodding slightly. A few more hours passed, no one had said a word since Rin. Sousuke had sat up now and Nagisa had woken up and joined everyone on the floor, sitting besides Makoto, hugging his arm. After some time, Sousuke got up from the floor and took everyone's cups out to the kitchen and placed them in the sink, Rin following. They began to wash and dry up all of the dirty cutlery so Makoto wouldn't have to worry, distracting themselves from thinking about the events that had happened today. Makoto wandered in shortly after, Nagisa still attached to his arm as he began to make everyone tea. 

"Would everyone be able to stay here tonight?... I-I don't want to be alone..." Makoto asked quietly as he got four cups down from the shelf. He was quiet but everyone still heard him, "Of course we can, right guys?" Nagaisa said, looking at Rin and Sousuke who nodded. 

Makoto thanked them before going back to making tea. Once it was made he passed a cup to everyone. He went to take a sip of his tea, when he heard a noise from the bathroom. He froze in place. It had to be his imagination. He looked up at the other's to see they had all stopped what they were doing too, listening intently. 

At first there was nothing, then a splash, then a loud bang and Makoto heard his name being called. He dropped his cup and it went crashing to the floor, smashing into pieces as tea sprayed across the floor, Makoto turned to run out of the kitchen, running through the living room, hitting his shoulder on the door frame as he went into the hall, turning sharply to stop at the bathroom door. He swung it open and took in the sight before him. Haru was on the floor, the bathwater was dirty and sloppy. Haru looked up at Makoto before looking down to his lower body. 

"Makoto, Makoto I have legs!" Haru cried out. Could it be that the 'bones' Makoto saw earlier were actually legs? It was impossible surely, Haru's father said if Haru went out of water he would die... Unless... Unless he lied. It was entirely possible for mercreatures to develop legs when not in the water, after all, nothing was know about this species, anything was possible. Maybe Haru's father lied to protect him from going on land...

All thoughts were pushed aside when Haru called out to him again and Makoto had realised he'd been staring. Makoto fell to his knees and pulled Haru towards him, beginning to cry once more, but this time it wasn't in grief, it was in relief, "I thought I lost you.. I thought..." He trailed off, burying his face in Haru's neck as Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto. 

"Me too... I did too." Haru began to cry, clutching Makoto tightly. All the commotion had caused the others to appear at the door. Upon seeing the sight before them, their jaws dropped and Nagisa was the first to tackle Makoto and Haru, joining the hug, soon after both Rin and Sousuke piled to the floor, hugging the two. 

"You scared the hell out of us, you even made Sousuke and Rin cry!" Nagisa hugged Haru tightly and Rin and Sousuke both glared at the blond, "S-Shut up, you did too!" Rin retorted, causing Haru to smile sheepishly. 

"I was scared also, I am... sorry for making you sad." Haru looked down at Makoto who sat up shortly after. Everyone broke away from the hug and gave Makoto and Haru some space, Makoto was hugging Haru again when Rin piped up.

"So... Is no one going to mention that the merman with legs is currently showing everything down below?" Rin was looking away as he said this and upon realising, Nagisa and Sousuke averted their gaze also, "Don't look at him." Makoto replied, suddenly possessive before he picked Haru up into his arms and carried him to his room, the group parting to let them through. They watched as Makoto walked into his room, kicking the door shut. 

"We'll wait in the living room, I guess?" Rin called sarcastically before moving into the living room with the other, all of them relieved.


	14. Chapter 14: All Things Must Come To An End

Makoto sat Haru on the bed and stripped him of the grubby t-shirt he was wearing, throwing it to the floor. He then tilted the other's head up and kissed him passionately, his face cupping Haru's jaw gently. Haru, though caught off guard, reciprocated the kiss eagerly, running his now web-less hands through Makoto's silky hair, one hand moving to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. This resulted in Makoto losing his balance slightly, causing him to now loom over Haru on the bed, Haru's back now atop the sheets on Makoto's bed. They paused momentarily before continuing the kiss, Makoto's hand moving downward to Haru's thigh, sliding his hand down Haru's smooth leg, causing the other to shudder beneath him. Makoto could feel himself getting carried away and it took all of his might to break away from the other. He looked down at Haru's red face, his lips swollen and wet from the kiss while his hair was pushed messily out of his face, his chest was moving up and down rapidly, trying to catch his breath as his legs lay limp, hanging off the bed. The sight before him was enough for Makoto to honestly consider just taking Haru then and there, but Haru had just gone through a traumatic experience and everyone was in the living room. Makoto composed himself and took the time to control his breathing. 

"You need to put on clothes." Makoto said quickly, standing up straight and walking to the dresser, getting a t-shirt and a pair of boxers out and moving to put it on Haru. Though Haru was now covered, everything was far to large for him and it made Makoto want to kiss him again with how cute he looked. The shirt looked more like a dress on Haru and he sat up, looking down at himself.

"Comfy?" Makoto asked, but Haru shook his head, "I don't like this." Haru pointed to the underwear, beginning to take it off. He then laid the boxers on the bed and pulled the t-shirt down. 

"Better." Haru said allowed to himself before looking over to Makoto, who had turned a light pink. 

"Makoto, I want to stand." Haru stated, shimmying to the edge of the bed, waiting for Makoto's assistance. Makoto moved t stand in front of the other, pulling him up from the bed gently and placed his hands on Haru's waist to support him. The smaller male wobbled slightly before gaining his balance. He then took a daring step forward. 

"What are you doing?" Makoto panicked, looking at Haru with utter shock, "Walking, obviously." Haru said sarcastically, unable to take another step due to being too close to Makoto, "Help me." Haru said softly and Makoto sighed, giving in extremely easily, "Okay, but if you start to get tired you have to promise me straight away." Haru nodded at the deal and together they both began to walk. Haru taking quick and unbalanced steps in excitement while Makoto chased after him, making sure he didn't fall over. 

Haru made it halfway into the living room before his reckless walking caused him to topple over, making him fall on his hands and knees. Everyone looked at him in shock and Makoto prepared himself to scold Haru for being so reckless when suddenly Haru began to laugh. A genuinely happy laugh bubbled in Haru's throat before making its way past his lips, "I'm alive and I walked. I'm alive and I walked!" Haru grinned in delight as Makoto helped him up, wrapping his arms securely around Haru's waist as he grumbled out something about Haru needing to be careful before seating himself on the floor with the other's, Haru on his lap with his legs outstretched, staring at them curiously, his hand running across the skin slightly as Haru examined the changed to his body .

"Everyone saved me... And let me have legs... Thank you." Haru spoke, looking up from his legs briefly to look at Rin, Sousuke and Nagisa. 

"It's going to take a while to get used to the fact that you talk... and even longer to get used to the fact that you have legs, but I've never seen Makoto this happy before, so really we should be the ones thanking you." Rin spoke sheepishly, watching as Makoto's arms tightened around Haru's waist, his chin resting on Haru's shoulder lazily. 

"Yeah," Nagisa laughed, "Who would have thought Makoto would be the first to get a partner, and for him to be a mermaid." Nagisa grinned cheekily as Makoto glared at him. 

"Speak for yourself." Sousuke spoke up, swinging an arm around Rin's shoulders and yanking him towards his chest, "O-Oi, What do you think you're doing?" Rin spluttered out, his cheeks bright red. Nagisa's eyes widened before pouting.

"Are you serious!" He whined, causing Makoto to laugh, "It was obvious, Nagisa." But the blond was still pouting, puffing out his cheeks childishly. 

"I'm the only one in the group without a partner now, it's all couples now except for me. I'm the fifth wheel. I don't want to be the fifth wheel!" Nagisa feigned tears while Rin rolled his eyes, "Oh, behave Nagisa, don't act like you were oblivious to Rei's interest towards you." This caused Nagisa to pout, "I'm working on it, okay? So what if I like Rei." Nagisa poked his tongue out, causing everyone to laugh. 

"Maybe you should ask him out for coffee." Makoto teased, causing Nagisa to make a face at him, everyone laughed once more before Haru piped up quietly,

"Makoto, what is coffee?" Rin and Nagisa burst out laughing, "Is he being serious?" They asked and Makoto could only chuckle. 

"I'm afraid he is."


	15. Chapter 15:

Hello, dear Readers,

It has taken me over a year but I finally overcome my writer's block to complete the last two chapters. I wasn't planning on ending it there, but I feel that it would be as good of a place as any, rather than dragging things out to the point where it was no longer enjoyable. I would like to apologise to all the readers who have stuck by me and waited for me to finish this and I'm sorry if it was not what you had hoped for but alas, I just sat at my computer for around three hours and let the story flow as my hands typed. The last two chapters were not planned out, or thought through, just written continuously on how my brain thought the story should go while I was typing away. I believe a story should end while readers are still enjoying it rather than dragging it out with countless pointless chapters to the point where it is no longer enjoyable and that's probably the reason why I decided to end it where I did. 

If there are readers out there who would like me to do one shots from the free! universe, related to this story or not then please let me know in the comments section. Or from any anime fandom if I know it! Through all the comments, supportive or reflective criticism, I have appreciated the support so incredibly much. Every single reader has be a joy to write for, and I can't thank any of you enough. I will go over this entire story at a later date and edit it, putting in the changes from the constructive criticism and correcting the grammatical and spelling errors. 

I am planning on writing a couple of Persona 5 fan fictions and posting them on my account if there is anyone interested in that fandom currently reading. If there is make sure to let me know! And if you'd like, please suggest a pairing! If you don't know what I'm talking about then you should seriously check it out, it's an amazing game with a crazy awesome soundtrack and I believe there is currently one episode of the Persona 5 animation out but I've been too caught up in the game to watch it thus far. 

Now, dear readers, please take care of yourself and stay safe. Thank you all again for the support and thank you all so incredibly much for reading my story. 

 

-Phantom Anime.


End file.
